The design of the Collaborative Pediatric Critical Care Research Network (CPCCRN) is to investigate the efficacy of treatment and management strategies to care for critically ill children and understand the basic pathophysiological mechanisms of critical illness. CN has been part of the CPCCRN since its inception as an active and successful enrollment site, a constructive and creative presence in the development of CPCCRN research directions and protocols, and has lead in protocol development. The first goal of this proposal is to renew the participation of Children's National in the CPCCRN and participate in a manner that brings innovative, diverse, and unique skills to the CPCCRN. To achieve this goal, CN has restructured its leadership team to include leading researchers in outcomes research, cardiac critical care, and trauma and critical care. This team is also exceptionally experienced at both collaborating in, and leading multi-site studies. To better utilize the full scope of expertise in the Children's Research Institute, the leadership plan is explicit in its intent to collaboratively and constructively involve this expertise, internally thrugh the CN organizational structure and to the CPCCRN when it is appropriate to offer the expertise. Second, Children's National intends to improve the outcomes of critically ill children by both leading as well as participating in studies of the development of morbidity and mortality. As a demonstration of this commitment and expertise, we have presented the concept proposal The Association of PICU Care-Team Performance with Morbidity and Mortality. This proposal conceptually outlines the framework for answering the question: Can improving ICU care-team performance improve patient outcomes such as morbidity and mortality? The proposal outlines the process for measuring and testing the important components of team performance. It would develop generalizable methodology and reach conclusions that would be applicable to areas of medicine where team- based care is important. The concept proposal also demonstrates the intent to utilize interdisciplinary and network expertise.